


When on the Citadel

by cosmotronic



Series: Do As Lovers Do [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Afterglow, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Implied Character Death, Muscles, Non-Explicit Sex, Pillow Talk, Pre-Relationship, Regret, Romance, Sad, Sex Toys, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmotronic/pseuds/cosmotronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shot, one hundred word drabbles.</p><p>See chapter notes for individual ratings and tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 Little Black Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non-explicit sex, rated M.

The first time Ashley wears that stunning dress she screams.

Shepard fucks her in the alley behind the casino, dress rucked up above her waist, panties hanging off one ankle.

It’s not their usual dynamic.  It should be an adoring fan or maybe even sweet Traynor screaming on Shepard’s fingers, not a tough soldier like her.

But tonight Shepard is glorious, feral, with hungry eyes and a burning touch only for her.  Wet and greedy she comes quickly, hard, Shepard close behind with erratic thrusts.

Tomorrow Shepard has to save the galaxy, again, but Ashley will have her back, always.


	2. #2 Red Hot and Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> implied character death, sad, rated T.

“Don't cry.”

She can’t help it. Fat tears run wet and hot down her cheeks.

“Ash.”

Embers still burn, blacken and char. The ashes glow red and hot around her.

“Hurts.”

There is black and red spilling beneath her, so much red, wet and hot.

“So tired.”

Her breath is too soft and it is hard to hold on, heartbeats too quiet in her chest.

“Stay.”

She holds tight, her grip is too hard but it doesn’t matter.

It’s quiet.

Wet and red and hot and hard to breathe and much too quiet. Softly she lays her down to sleep.


	3. #3 Just Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> humour, pillow talk, rated T.

“What about Sam? She idolises you.”

“Traynor? Maybe once, but since you came on board she's only got eyes for the _gorgeous marine_.”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what? I bet she's in her bunk right now, dreaming of running her tongue along your collarbone.”

“I think that was EDI.”

“EDI has the voice. You've got the body, you sexy hunk.”

“And the brains?”

“Tali. No, Liara. I might let her study me after all.”

“Charming.”

“Yes, I am. You punch, I persuade. We all need to work with what we have.”

“Flirt. Just you remember what _I_ have. You're mine, Shepard.”


	4. #4 The Best Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non-explicit sex, sex toys, rated M.

She is in the cargo bay, trying to fit in by doing the grunt work she knows best. Shepard shows her, pushes her down, makes her taste it.

She is in the captain's cabin, en route to Ilos. She strips and bends over for Shepard, eyes pleading for it.

She is on Horizon, former commander following after her. She can't believe Shepard has been wearing it on mission, but there it is, blunt head nudging her.

She is in the observation lounge, where they can all see and hear her. She rides it like a Spectre, on her own terms.


	5. #5 Unskilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first kiss, romance, rated G.

It's a terrible kiss and she pulls away too quickly.

She doesn't know how to read Ashley's expression because she's so incredibly, hopelessly bad at this sort of thing. Give her a gun and a target, tell her to face down the enemy legions, need to her save an entire galaxy and she is good to go.

But this is hard. It's been too many seconds and she knows her mistake and she needs to leave, now.

No, wait. There's a brush of fingers on her hand and a touch on her face and oh, soft lips kissing her back.


	6. #6 Muscles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> muscle worship, rated T.

Ashley’s biceps are bigger than hers. She doesn't know why but it bothers her. Most women would be comparing breasts or asses, too small or too big, too demure or too slutty.

It must be something about the way Ashley’s arms seem to bulge when she flexes or the way her sleeves stretch tight.

Maybe it is because she herself is possessed of a more slender physique. Ripped, to be sure, with abs she should get a medal for. But wiry where Ashley is buff. Coiled, deceptive strength instead of bunched, obvious muscle.

It bothers her, but she loves it.


	7. #7 Dog Tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romance, established relationship, rated T.

She had always thought it was silly, wearing your partner's dog tags. There were plenty of consequences if third parties discovered a breach of frat regs, not least discharge if you happened to be screwing an officer.

Then there was the practical issue of rescue personnel or medics not knowing who you were. Getting the wrong blood or, heaven forbid, having the wrong relatives be notified was unthinkable.

But seeing her standing there with a soft smile, holding out a chain that dangled and twirled and read _Shepard_ , well, that was probably the most romantic thing she had ever seen.


	8. #8 Lover Not a Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> humour, pre-relationship, rated T.

It’s wonderful to watch her on the dancefloor. Arms flailing about, body trying and failing to find the rhythm, any rhythm. It’s exuberant and enthusiastic and hilarious.  It's such a stark counterpoint to her movement on the battlefield, all deadly precision and efficiency of motion. No wasted energy there, only grim determination and measured response.

It’s nice to see her unwind and let loose like this, even if Ashley has to hide a smile behind a double shot of whiskey.

Ashley wonders if Shepard makes love the way she fights or the way she dances.

Ashley needs another drink, first.


	9. #9 Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non-explicit sex, rated M.

Kisses scorching hot on fevered burning lips. Tongues grappling, duelling, parry and riposte. The slide of skin on skin, sweat on sweat, slick on slick. A perfect tango, hearts beating staccato rhythms. Fists tangled in hair, hands clawing and nails raking flesh, leaving divots and furrows. Ploughing depths and building monuments. Breasts heaving with exertion, dusky tipped peaks standing over sunset flushed plains and valleys. Breaths gasping, grasping, air insufficient. Moans pounding the weight of the night, cries slashing the silence.

Then a river, a wave, a flood. Worlds quaking and shaking, stars exploding and colliding.

Soaring, soaring. Flying. Crashing.


	10. #10 Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not romance, soldiers, rated T.

It had to be her pointing a gun at Shepard's face.

She was the only one of them all who had reacted with honesty to Shepard's return. Doubt, suspicion - warranted or not - and honesty. She had a chip on her shoulder the size of the Sol relay but Shepard had always seen a kindred spirit in the tough marine. A little less sure, lacking Shepard's ruthless confidence, but still she would get the job done no matter what, no matter who stood in her way.

Which is why, as Shepard stared down Ashley’s twin barrels, it had to be her.


	11. #11 Heavy Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> afterglow, prosthetics, rated M.

“You're heavy.”

Shepard _is_ heavier. There's a greater bulk to her muscles than before, but mostly Ashley thinks it's the implants that comprise thirty percent of Shepard's body. Plates in her spine, bolts and servo joints working her limbs. Cybernetics in her head. Ashley is curious but she doesn't mind; however much is left of Shepard is more than enough for her.

Besides, having her sprawled on top like this – panting, boneless, completely spent and crushing the air from her lover – no one has ever seemed so pathetically human as Shepard does right now.

“Mmfph. Give me a breather, Ash.”


	12. #12 Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, rated G.

She doesn’t see Shepard watching her. She’s waiting for someone; she keeps glancing up, around.

There’s a ring on her finger, stark gold against tan skin and softened callous. Her hair is loose, her clothes comfortable and civilian, her stance relaxed. She looks happy, loved, and Shepard aches.

There’s a swell to her belly and a glow to her face. A child plays at her feet, attracts her attention. The boy looks like her, dark hair and serious mouth. She always wanted a big family and she’s well on the way. She laughs and Shepard breaks.

Shepard runs to her.


	13. #13 Not Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> implied character death, rated T.

You aren’t here. You can’t possibly be here.

_Open your eyes, Williams._

I lost you. You left, you broke my heart.

_Stay with me, marine._

It hurts. It hurts so much. Is this what it feels like? Oh, God, is this how you felt? So much pain, so alone, so small.

_You’re gonna be fine, Ash._

I wanted it all. You. We were going to be together, love each other, grow old. Wait, we need to win the war first. Did we win?

_Please, love._

We did it, right? You came back, and we did it. Don’t cry, Skipper.

_No._


	14. #14 Firsts and Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first kiss, regrets, rated T.

They kiss for the first time in the ruin of London.

It’s supposed to be a promise, sweet with hope. Come back. Live. I’m with you, I’ve always been with you, even when I wasn’t.

Instead all she can taste is regret. Sour with wasted opportunities and stubborn hesitations, imagined obstacles turning the moment to vinegar. Impropriety, fear. What will people think, will they whisper when they hear her name? Death threw up a final barrier, followed by a resurrection she couldn't believe.

It’s the end of all things and she has to let her know: _It wasn’t your fault_.


End file.
